Day Z
by Xseyver
Summary: El mundo se fue a la mierda ahora todo es peor los humanos a sido rebajada a nada mas que ganado por seres muy superiores a poder también soy uno de esos seres pero no se que hacer salvo la humanidad o dejo las cosas como están


Humano… ¿Qué es? ¿Cuál es su propósito en el mundo? ¿Es bueno o malo?

Esas y más preguntas son las que se formulan en este mundo… estamos haciendo un gran cambio en este planeta desde que fuimos organismos unicelulares pero ese cambio es bueno o malo… todo depende de a quien le preguntes pues cada quien tiene su versión

Si le preguntas a un niño de 6 años te dirá que somos buenos todos

Si le preguntas a un adolecente dirá que las empresas contaminan la tierra por avaricia

Si le preguntas a un anciano te dirá que nacimos para aprovechar lo que hay en este mundo

Si le preguntas a un biólogo dirá que somos otra especie en este planeta pero más avanzada

Pero si me preguntas yo creo que no son una especie… para mí son una enfermedad que avanza muy rápido por este organismo que se llama tierra…

Seguro te preguntas tú también eres humano si no podrías decir eso la verdad si lo fui pero la humanidad me cambio me hiso un ser que solo verías en tus peores sueños me hiso ese monstruo del que los niños dormían con la luz prendida

Pero nos desviamos del tema yo al principio no sabía quién era menos lo que era en ese entonces

Desperté en una cama de hospital común y corriente completamente desnudo sin memoria ni… sentimientos no sabía que estaba pasando hasta que decidí salir del hospital y en los pasillos estaba todo desordenado vi en un reloj en la pared que eran 02:00 de la tarde y el sol estaba en su punto perfecto recorrí el pasillo por el corredor poco iluminado notando que las ventanas estaban tapadas con tablas me acerque a una ventana para tratar de quitar una madera parecía muy enterrada en la pared por lo que tendría que hacer fuerza…

Pero arranque la tabla con un brazo sin esfuerzo

Eso me sorprendió además de segarme el pesado rayo de sol que entraba por la tabla me distraje por eso pero continúe caminando por el pasillo después de percatarme de que todo era un desastre detrás de la ventanas humo en las casas y edificios, autos destruidos y lo peor cadáveres por todos lados

Cuando por fin logre salir del hospital me di cuenta de que una persona como ebria me estaba dando la espalda así que hice lo más sensato

¿: Amigo ¿dónde estoy? – Dije mientras me acercaba - ¿me puedes ayudar?

Entonces vi que se daba la vuelta solo para ver que su cara estaba desfigurada con los ojos sangrantes cuando me vio corrió hacia mí como si estuviera loco

Me sorprendí por eso pero si quería pelear pelea le daría espere que estuviera cerca entonces le di un golpe en la cara haciendo que esta explotara por el golpe eso fue más sorprendente estimulante

De repente de mis brazos empezaron a arremolinarse asquerosos tentáculos que se pusieron sobre el cuerpo del hombre después de 5 segundos el cuerpo desapareció y en mi mente empezó a dar vueltas reflejando varias imágenes

Podía ver a una chica castaña y aun peli platinado besarse luego estoy yo enfrente de ellos luego ellos me ven y se ve que están sorprendidos de verme no puedo escuchar que me quiere decir la castaña pero se ve que está preocupada pero Salí corriendo ellos me perseguían ya que mire para atrás pero cuando volví la vista al frente vi unas luces y unas bocinas resonaban en mi cabeza después todo negro

Volví en mi tan rápido como me fui no sabía que pasaba pero algo más vino a mi mente… instintos de supervivencia impulsado por eso di un salto y vi que estaba a más de 30 metros luego aterrice en una área que estaba llena de esas cosas pude distinguir que algunos tenían una especie de hongo en su cara cuando aterrice se abalanzaron a mí pero mis instintos me impulsaron a pelear

Los golpeaba tan fuerte que más de una vez sus cabezas explotaron mientras esos asquerosos tentáculos devoraban los cuerpos era como si me alimentara además de que conseguía "desbloquear" más de mis recuerdos eran confusos como era como un rompecabezas de más de 1.000.000 de piezas pero la mayoría de las memorias mostraban a la castaña y al peli platino y a una chica con el pelo color rosa cada vez era más confuso

ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Ese poderoso rugido me saco de mis pensamientos y vi una criatura que parecía un gorila si n pelo con enorme garras con filo de metal en sus patas y unos dientes tan afilados que parecían cuchillos de cocina sin dudas me espante porque aunque podía destrozar a esas cosas que parecían humanos no estaba tan seguro de poder con esa cosa por lo que me di la vuelta y empecé a correr como alma que lleva el diablo pero esa cosa era rápida y me dio un zarpazo que corto mi brazo y caí pesadamente al suelo

La criatura se acercó a mí a paso lento entonces alguien aterrizo en la cima de un edificio corto que estaba a la par de mi lo mire confundido

Tenía una cazadora negra con rayas bancas en los bazos y una capucha que ocultaban su cara pero sobresalían unos ojos rojos como la sangre que me miraban pude distinguir una sonrisa en su cara luego escuche algo que recordaría el resto de mi vida

¿: **Consume…**

Ese fue como un detonante ya que sin pensarlo corrí hacia la bestia la cual rugió furiosa con el único brazo que tenía lo golpe en la cara tan fuerte que le volé varios colmillos y lo dejaron aturdido en el piso tomo su brazo derecho y lo jale con tanta fuerza que lo arranque de su hombro

Los tentáculo salían de mi único brazo consumiendo el miembro sentí como en el muñón de mi brazo faltante empezaban a arremolinarse esos tentáculos y empezó a formarse otro brazo exactamente igual que el otro

Pero sentí que mis brazos cambiaban junto con esos tentáculos cuando terminaron mostraron unas enormes garras de metal iguales que las del animal que estaban atadas a una más de lo que parecía carne negra terminando con unos picos en mis hombros

Vi que la bestia se movía queriendo volver a pararse pero sin esfuerzo ya que no tenía su otro bazo por con mis brazos en esa forma tome su cabeza y raje en varias partes y mis tentáculos consumieron el resto de ese ser

La "persona" que me observaba bajo de un salto a donde estaba desconfiado apunte mis garras a el

¿: ¿Quién eres?

¿: Mi nombre es Alexander J Mercer y soy lo mismo que tu – me dijo mostrando también unas garras iguales a las mías

¿: ¿Qué está pasando? – pregunte desconcertado

Alex: para lo que somos no tiene un nombre especifico puedes decirnos monstruos, abominaciones o como más te parezca llamarnos pero una cosa es segura – dio mientras sonreía – ya no somos humanos

¿: ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Dónde estamos? Y… ¿Quién soy?

Alex: Tu anterior nombre era komuro takeshi estabas en estado de comas hace algunas horas eso fue antes de que te volvieras como yo

Takeshi: Explícate – exigí

Alex: el mundo en el que vivías ya no existe ahora solo hay esto – dijo extendiendo los brazos por todos lados – ¿quieres saber cómo empezó?

Yo solo asentí así que él se dio la vuelta y dio un salto incitándome a que lo siga saltamos un tiempo hasta que divise un edificio que estaba en mejores condiciones que los otros me di cuenta de que nos dirigíamos a él. Entramos y vi una tienda con fuego en un bote de basura dando a entender que es donde se quedaba ese tal Alex

Ya sentados me conto como él era un científico que trabajaba para una organización llamada Blackwach que desarrollo un virus a base de un hongo que infectaba el cuerpo humano pensaban usarlo como arma biológica y venderla al mejor postro pero Alex descubrió lo que planeaban así que trato de escapar con la única muestra del virus pero se vio acorralado por soldados que trabajaban para la Blackwach. Alex viendo que no tenía salida hiso algo de lo que se lamentaría por siempre libero el virus justo donde él estaba el virus viajo tan rápido que se propago por el mundo ese día el mundo fue convertido en un infierno

El al igual que yo perdió sus memorias de su vida pasada pero se dio cuenta de que desarrollo poderes de un virus los cuales le permitían consumir cualquier ser orgánico y mutar según características del organismo que consumía

Pero no todo el mundo desarrollo esos poderes, no ellos no aguantaron el virus y terminaron convertidos en mutantes como los que combatí cuando Salí del hospital gracias a eso el 90% de la humanidad termino convertida en esas cosas o infectados como el los llama, también me dijo que ahora la población no infectada es de 5.000 personas por todo el mundo

Al parecer hay varios tipos de infecion "peligrosa"

[Primera forma] los que no soportan el virus y se transforman en esos "zombies"

[Segunda forma] los que desarrollan una mutación más avanzada y empiezan a cultivar hongos en su cuerpo lo que permite que dispersen más rápido el virus

[Tercera forma] personas que mutan convirtiéndose en monstruos como esa especie de gorila que combatí

Después esta la mutación que beneficio a los humanos

Primero: los que no pudieron infectarse por el virus y desarrollaron anticuerpos que permite que no se contagien por las esporas que sueltan esos [Segunda forma]

Segundo: los que son un caso muy especial que adaptaron el virus en su cuerpo pudiendo controlarlo pero acambio pierden la memoria se los llama [Evolucionados]

Según lo que me dijo las 5.000 personas que no están infectadas desarrollaron esos anticuerpos contra el virus pero aun asi su numero no tardara en desender hasta estar en cero

Y de los que se adaptaron al virus son muy pero muy escasos solo 10 de ellos están registrados además me dijo que yo fui infectado mientras estaba en coma por un choque así me dijo, los que nos adaptamos al virus tenemos una "especie" de radar que nos permite detectar a otros como nosotros

El vino a mí para poder matarme ya que algunos de los que nos adaptamos al virus no pensaron como humanos y se embriagaron en poder ahora tienen a las personas no infectadas como ganado o esclavos

Alex: eso es lo que a esta pasando en el apocalipsis por 5 años

Takeshi: tengo una duda ¿tú de qué lado estas?

Alex: yo estoy de mi lado pienso que lo que le paso a la humanidad es algo asi como el karma ya que ellos esclavizan a los animales por que se creen superiores como especie – explico – y ahora tu ¿de qué lado estas?

Esa pregunta no me la esperaba sinceramente no sé qué responder no tengo muchos recuerdos de mi vida pasada como para decir que está mal lo que le pasa a la humanidad pero tampoco pienso que este mal es prácticamente como si me importara

Alex: podrías hacer lo mismo que yo – me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos – busca un territorio y reclámalo es una jerarquía que impusieron los demás [evolucionados] ahí puedes resguardar a tantas personas no infectadas como quieras y los demás no harán nada ya que así evitan conflicto ya que solo un [Evolucionado] puede matar a otro [evolucionado]

Takeshi: Yo… no lo sé – dije sinceramente – no siento que le Deva algo a la humanidad – mire mi mano – ni siquiera recuerdo algo claramente

Alex: es compresible ya que cuando te encontré pensé en matarte ya que estas en mi nuevo territorio

Takeshi: ¿por qué no los hiciste? – Quería aclarar eso – podrías haberme consumido fácilmente

Alex: si pude hacerlo pero tu estado era especial ya que estas en coma solo te di un poco de biomasa para despertarte y espere a ver que hacías - la clamada forma en la que me hablaba me dejaba en claro que era honesto – ahora déjame explicarte algo de nuestra condición

Alex: los que son como nosotros tienen una fuerza de por mas sobrehumana aunque ya te habrás dado cuenta, también nuestros sentidos están muy desarrollado puedes escuchar a una mosca volar a más de 20 kilómetros, tampoco podemos sentir dolor ya que el virus nos da control total con nuestro cuerpo y el de los demás seres vivos – eso si me confundió a que se refería con el de los demás – por ejemplo si algún humano pierde una pierna nosotros usando nuestra biomasa podemos devolver la pierna a su estado normal, también somos inmortales no podemos morir de viejos solo si nos consume otro [Evolucionado]

Takeshi: entiendo – es fácil comprender todo eso

Alex: dime ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando consumiste ase [Tercera forma]

Takeshi: sentía como mi cuerpo asimilaba cada información molecular del [Tercera forma] luego la imagen clara de esas garras apareció en mi brazo – dije transformando mi brazo en las garras – el resto ya lo sabes

Alex: eso es algo común en los [Evolucionados] – transformo su brazo en una gigantesca espada llegando hasta el codo con punta al otro lado – mientras más consumas más fuerte te harás – me dijo mientras volvíamos nuestros bazos a su forma normal – pero ese no es tu caso

Takeshi: ¿A qué te refieres?

Alex: normalmente no tendrías la fuerza que tienes ahora e momento pero cuando inserte en ti biomasa no solo toma mi biomasa también información genética de todas la armas que conseguí en estos 5 años – mi cara de estupefacción era increíble – cierra los ojos y concéntrate y veras de lo que hablo

Cerré mis ojos y efectivamente la imágenes de la espada que Alex me mostro se formó en mente y también otras como unos brazos con tres dedos como tentáculos, también unos puños con protuberancia se veían muy fuertes pero lo que me llamo la atención fue una armadura de cuerpo entera no sé qué ara pero luego lo sabré

Alex: ahora sabes todo lo que tienes que saber depende de ti decidir que hacer con esos poderes solo una cosa – preste atención a lo que me diría – no causes problemas en mi territorio


End file.
